Kiro Justice
Kiro Justice is the 27 year old Jedi Grand Master and a patriot to the Order, taking their exile from the New Republic in stride, and finding his home in between the outer rim worlds of Danoor and Tatooine and commonly doing what Jedi in Exile often do, solving often violent disputes between the locals and avoiding the, now corrupt, New Republic forces. Background "I say that if the Republic doesn't want Jedi there, they can find someone else to fight their battles, we're peacekeepers with or without them." Childhood "My skills seem to keep other people from getting close...Fine! I don't need them anyway" ''-Kiro Justice'' Kiro was born into the order, with his parents being Jedi; though they were lost to an ancient enemy long before he was old enough to know who they were, so he was raised by the, then, Grandmaster of the Jedi order. While Justice was found to be strong in the Force, he was always fascinated by lightsaber combat, the high speed dances of death mesmerized him and from age 5 he began his training with a stick. By age 7 he was skilled enough to have mastered the opening sequences to lightsaber Form III and had the ability to block a high powered repeating blaster with a training saber, as was indicated through his Padawan test. By age 10 Justice was shunned by most of the Order, his skill and potential had alienated him from the rest of the Padawans and his adoptive father had no time for him under increasing pressure from the New Republic as well as his already arduous duty as Grand Master of the Jedi Order, so Kiro turned to two friends who'd never left him: The Force, and his Lightsaber, thinking of them as friends allowed him to become even more comfortable with the Force, strengthening him further and in turn further alienating him from the rest of the Padawans in the Order. Exploration of Korriban "I am an artifact of the Dark Side, little Jedi, are you afraid?" "No. You're just a sword." ''-Sith Sword Spirit and Kiro Justice'' Living a friendless life with masters who seemed more interested in playing political Saabac then keeping an eye on such a seemingly independant young student, Kiro found himself often on missions alone, though they were cakewalk missions that rarely involved drawing his Lightsaber, and never involved truly using it. Kiro did however enjoy exploring parts of the Galaxy on his own, Masters rarely regarded his abscence with the constant political pressure brought down upon the Jedi Order, and his peers didn't care about him, as a result he took full advantage and, by age 15 had been on more worlds than most Jedi Knights. His life changed however, when he decided to explore a world after finishing a job on the asteroid Kessel. The world seemed to have''' strange Force Energy about it' which intrigued the young Padawan, who had never felt the energies of the Dark Side before, he landed, his curosity getting the better of him, unknowingly in the Valley of the Sith Lords and upon meeting nothing, nearly left the planet, frustrated at his waste of time. As he began to board his ship once more he stepped on a piece of metal, which turned out to be a Sword. A sword that claimed to be a Sith artifact, and upon further conversation and some condencension from the weapon, Kiro took the weapon. Some Tuk'ata as if triggered by the claiming off the Sith artifact attacked Justice, and would've slain him, if not for the Swords timely intervention, leading his arm firmly, like a stern mother it carved through the Tuk'ata hordes with classic, yet flawless, Makashi strikes. Kiro was delighted, completely disregarding the fact that it was an artifact of the Dark Side, and proclaimed the Sword his best friend. Learning the Weapon ''"There is power in the Light, not as much as the Dark, but enough so that you can't ignore it. "You don't sound like a Dark Side entity." "No, I simply don't sound like a fool." ''- The Sith Sword, and Kiro Justice'' After his incident on Korriban, Justice decided it was best to learn techniques to keep him safer, rattled by the fact that he had so little faith in his own Soresu near-mastery now in a time of crisis, he trained harder, pushed himself and kept studying his form and increasing his confidence so that he could be ready in case another situation such as the one he'd been in on Korriban didn't occur. It quickly became apparent that he could only do so much training on his own however, Masters were busy, and peers shunned him so he turned to the only friend he had left: The Sword. The Weapon agreed, on the condition that Justice kept it with him at all times, so that it could monitor his progress and "Tidy his form" and so for the next 2 years, lessons began. The Swords lessons were tough, lessons of survival and indiscriminate use of both sides of the Force, and they oftentimes clashed with Kiro's own ideologies of Light vs. Dark. The disagreements reached their climax when Kiro, so enraged by the swords unbudging and relentless disapproval of Justice's own ideaology, threw the Sword into his cargo hold and stormed off onto the world he was on at the time, Tatooine. While on Tatooine, he'd found himself under the scrutiny of many people. Bounty Hunter, civilian, Dark Jedi, though not many approached him, until eventually a cluster of them did. Slaves-selling held a high profit, high enough that a whole, economically suffering, Tatooine settlement would be willing to get together to take a particularly high valued slave, a Jedi. Kiro responded typically of one in that situation, engaging the entire town, and losing, catching a tranquilizer dart in his neck and falling unconcious. When he awoke once more, he found himself naked and weaponless in a cage, his head cloudy with drugs that disturbed his logical thoughts and use of the Force. Or--The light side of the Force anyway. Without logic, compassion and justice available to him due to the drugging, he was forced to sit and be appraised, handled like a piece of meat, and insulted. He was forced to grow angry at the people who captured him, and the absent Hutt who'd pay the settlement for their slave. As that anger grew, Kiro found he had the strength to escape the confines of his cage, and he took the chance, lashing out aimlessly with Force Destruction and leveling a part of the settlement, killing many of the settlers, including some of his captors. Still naked and angry, Kiro found one of them men who captured him, killing the bodyguards he'd hired (Hired with the money he made from nearly selling Kiro) Kiro demanded the location of his lightsaber and, upon recieving it, used the Force to make the mans head explode. Kiro Justice--Naked, armed and angry ran rampant through the settlement, maiming who he didn't kill. He held the entire planet responsible for what had happened to him, but due to the proximity of the guilty town, he took it out on them. Twelve hours and many corpses later, Kiro was finished, but what rang in his head instead of satisfaction, was guilt. {TBC} Personality Despite his habit of interfering with the locals and their disputes, Kiro prefers to avoid violence, believing that talking truly gets further and can even change ones views. He's an avid student, studying the histories and techniques of both the Jedi and Sith as well as other groups of Force-Sensitives. Overall Kiro is a maverick, not at all conventional outside the way he handles problems. From his philosophies to his hobbies, he's a strangely peculiar Jedi, and thus; perfect for many of the out of the way assigments that the Jedi-In-Exile handle from day to day. Generally has actions earn him the ire of many of the younger Jedi in his Order, always eager to find alternative ways to end threats, many find him to in fact be "Gray" in his ideologies, as he is willing to negotiate and talk to anyone, rather than killing them. Sith Included. Attire & Gear -A dark vest of Correllian make, and matching pants -Lightsaber -A "Relic Wing" (X Wing) -Grappling Hook -Holocommunicator -Chrono Personal Belongings -Lightsaber -Dark Side study item (Sword obtained from Korriban) Force Abilities Trained -Force Persuasion -Force Push -Force Jump -Force Sense -Force Speed -Electric Judgement -Force Immersion -Tutaminis -Plant Surge -Morichro -Precognition(Advanced) -Psychometry -Malacia -Phase - Force Light (Wall of Light, with other Masters) -Teleport Novice -Force Travel (During brush with Dark Side) -Torture by Chagrin (During brush with Dark Side) -Cleanse Mind Extra Information IMVU Username Crolpe Category:Characters